¿Rescatado?
by electrico10
Summary: Lincoln Loud fue acusado de ser portador de mala suerte. Es maltratado por su propia familia y compañeros de escuela. Sin embargo, habrá una persona que lo rescatara de esa tortuosa vida...si es que se le puede llamar rescate.


¿Rescatado?

Narra una chica de cabello negro y largo:

Mi nombre es Rachel River. Tengo 12 años. Vivo en el vecindario mas rico de Royal Woods, aunque voy a una escuela publica porque no soporto a los demas chicos y chicas de mi clase social. Mis padres son unos importantes empresarios, pero apenas saben que existo. Se la pasan trabajando en otra ciudad y son infieles el uno al otro. Pero a mi ya no me interesa. Estoy acostumbrada a estar por mi propia cuenta desde que tengo memoria. Apesar que, como una hija de familia rica, puedo tenerlo todo, hay algo que nunca he podido tener: alguien a quien realmente le importe. Alguien que realmente me ame. Nunca creí que eso pasaria, y que todos mis supuestos amigos solo estarian conmigo por dinero. Pero todo eso cambió cuando lo conocí a él. Aquel chico de cabello blanco con pecas en su rostro. Su nombre es Lincoln Loud. Al principio creí que seria como el resto, pero realmente es diferente. El realmente es amable, gentil, solidario, y no importa de quien se trate, él es así con todos, hasta con ese engreido de Chandler. No se por qué no lo delató ante todos que es un oportunista manipulador.

El realmente es maravilloso. Lo he seguido sin que se de cuenta, y he recopilado cada información sobre él: Sus gustos, sus pertenencias, su casa, su familia, y todo lo relacionado con él.

Pero me impactó lo que sucedio desde hace 4 meses: su familia lo obligó a usar un traje de ardilla porque creen que es un portador de mala suerte. Mi Lincoln, ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo de golpes, insultos horribles, lo hacen dormir en el patio tracero de su casa, lo obligan a ir a esos concursos y si pierden lo agreden, sus propios amigos le dieron la espalda y ahora lo molestan. Traté de denunciar a esa horrible familia, pero nose como se las arreglaron para que pudieran salirse con la suya.

Flash back:

(Lincoln habia sido golpeado por sus examigos y pateado mientras estaba en el suelo. Se fueron riendose. Rachel estaba mirando en silencio, y decidio ayudarlo)

-Deberias dejar de usar ese traje. Y denunciar a esos tonton.-ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse.

-No puedo quitarme el traje. Soy la mascota del equipo.-Lincoln sin verla, ya que no podia ver con claridad por los golpes. Se levanta recibiendo la ayuda de Rachel.

-¿Prefieres seguir siendo golpeado por esos idiotas y que nadie haga nada para ayudarte?-

-No es eso...es...es que...-

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Donde estas ardilla de mala suerte?!-grita Lynn.

-Debo irme.-se va corriendo.-

Fin flash back.

Y para empeorar, sus propios amigos le dieron la espalda. Pero eso ya va a cambiar. Nadie mas volvera a molestarlo, y todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, van a pagar con sus vidas. Mi Lincoln estará en mis brazos muy pronto. ¡Jajajajajajajaja! (riendo con cara de malvada).

Narración normal.

Estaba amaneciendo en Royal Woods. En una gasolinera, se podia ver a Rachel, dentro de la tienda, junto a un hombre mayor con bigote. Rachel estaba revisando una serie de carpetas, videos, y unas cajas.

-¿Como lo habras hecho para tener todo esto?-

-Flip tiene sus métodos.-

Flashback:

Flip estaba cerca de la casa Loud. Se habia subido a un poste de luz, cortando la electricidad en todo el vecindario, aunque nadie lo notaría, ya que era de madrugada y todos ya estaban durmiendo a esa hora.

Flip entró a la casa Loud con mucho sigilo. Robo unas cintas de video de Luan, unos documentos de Lisa, ademas de su ordenador, y una caja que contenia varios tubos de ensayo.

Fin flashback.

-La verdad, es que no me importa que métodos hayas utilizado. Con todo esto y las fotos que sacaste son mas que suficiente.-Le entrega un maletín negro. Flip lo abre, viendo que estaba repleto de billetes.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, niña.-

-Recuerda. Tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto.-recogiendo todas las cosas. Flip hace una seña de boca cerrada. Rachel se retira y sube a bordo de una Limusina.

-¿Terminó lo que vino a hacer, señorita River?-

-Aun no, Josh. Todavia me queda algo muy importante que hacer.-Saca un tubos de ensayo y unas notas respecto a sus contenidos.-Interesante. Y pensar que esto solo existía en ficción. Esto y esto otro son precisamente lo que nesecito. Sabia que la hermana genio llamada Lisa podria tener algo interesante. Falta poco para que empiecen las clases. Has tu parte del plan mientras estoy en clases. Ya no puedo esperar la hora en que mi Lincoln este a mi lado.-con una sonrisa malevola y ojos abiertos. Josh estaba con algo de miedo.

-(¿Como acabé en esto?)-

Las clases comenzaron. Rachel miraba con algo de impotencia como antes de entrar a las salas de clases, los demas molestaban a Lincoln. Pero lo ocultaba con una sonrisa.

-(Mantente calmada, Rachel. Para dar un gran golpe, se requiere de tiempo y paciencia).-

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Lincoln fue a recoger el suyo, pero apenas recoge la bandeja, Clyde lo hace tropezar, provocando la risa de todos.

-No olvides recoger tus nueces, ardilla apestosa.-

Lincoln se manchó el traje con su propia comida. Se levanta y recoge lo que pudo salvar, pero de inmediato, Liam le bota la bandeja.

-Las ardillas no comen eso.-

Lincoln se retira, con la cabeza baja mientras los demas chicos seguian molestandolo, lanzandole comida e insultos. Rachel lo sigue.

Cuando llegó al baño, Lincoln se lavaba la gran mancha que le habia quedado. Rachel entra, bloqueando la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Pero que...?!-

-!Shht!-Rachel lo calla y verifica que no haya nadie.-Bien. Podemos hablar. He estado esperando poder hablar contigo a solas, Lincoln Loud.-

-...¿Rachel?-

-Tu memoria no te falla. Eso es bueno. Ten.-le da una botella de "yogurt batido".-Debes estar hambriento.-

-Gracias...-bebe de la botella.-De verdad la nesecitaba. Pero Rachel, no puedes estar aqui. Es el baño de los chicos...¡Ahg!-Se queja de un dolor en la costilla.-

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No es nada grave. Solo que ayer me caí y creo que me lastime una costilla.-

-¿Te caiste o tu hermana Lynn te golpeó con un bate?-

-¡¿Como...sabes eso?!-

-Lincoln. Quítate ese traje, por favor.-

-No puedo hacerlo. Soy la mascota de...-

-Lo se todo, Lincoln. Usas ese traje porque tu familia te obliga.-

-¿Quien te dijo eso? No es cierto. Ellos...-

-No tienes por que protegerlos, Lincoln. Te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Y he visto como tus hermanas te golpean y te insultan porque les fue mal en alguna cosa que hicieron. Y como tus padres te dicen cosas como...aborto fallido, o que debieron haberte dado en adopción. Y tus hermanas se refieren a ti como un amuleto.-

-...yo...-se escucha alguien golpeando la puerta.

-Entremos.-Rachel arrastra a Lincoln al baño de discapacitados. Esperan a que los que querían entrar, abrieran la puerta y usaran los baños. Nuevamente cuando se van, Rachel y Lincoln salen del baño y ahora van a un armario de escobas. Nadie los vio, excepto un chico que estaba cerca de una alarma de incendios.-Ahora podemos hablar con mas tranquilidad.-

-Rachel, por favor, nadie debe enterarse...-

-¿Por que te importan tanto ellos?-

-Son mi familia. Esto...es por mi culpa. Yo mentí porque queria mas tiempo para mi.-

-No, Lincoln. No justifiques los actos de tu familia, porque lo que hiciste, reveló la verdad, de lo que eres realmente para tu "familia" y tus "amigos". De lo contrario, te habrian aceptado con o sin mala suerte, ¿No lo crees?.-

-Supongo que eso es cierto. O es que solo tienen miedo de que algo malo les pase.-

-Si te tuvieran miedo, no te estarian golpeando. Ahora, sacate ese traje de ardilla, por favor.-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Almenos quitate la máscara, para poder ver tu rostro.-

-Esta...bien.-Lincoln se saca la mascara, dejando ver que su cabello habia crecido un poco, tenia la cara sucia, con rasguños, una cicatriz de algun golpe que recibio con un objeto contundente, y con ojeras.-Lo se. Estoy en un horrible estado.-

-Sigues igual de hermoso cuando te conocí.-

-Gracias. Hace unos meses que nadie decia algo bueno de mi.-

-Lincoln...yo te amo.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lincoln, desde que te conocí, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ese cabello blanco, esa sonrisa, ese optimismo tuyo. Yo habia dejado de creer en las personas. Que todas eran malas, que solo les importa lo superficial, pero tu eres diferente. No discriman a nadie por lo que tiene. Me ayudaste en aquella ocasion en que mas nesecitaba ayuda. Eres especial para mi. No entiendo como te dieron la espalda, si eres tan bueno.-

Flash back:

Se podia ver a Rachel, cabizbaja a la entrada del salón de juegos.

-¿Por que estas triste?-

-¿De verdad te importa? Tu no me conoces.-

-No, pero nadie deberia estar triste en su cumpleaños.-

-¿Como supiste que era mi cumpleaños?-

-Porque tienes un boleto de cumpleaños y tu pase escolar. De seguro que es para que celebren tu cumpelaños.-

-Si. Es mi cumpleaños. Pero eso no le importa a nadie. No tengo amigos, y mis padres usaran mi cumpleaños como excusa para hacer una fiesta y demostrar su poderío económico. Podria estar perdida por 2 meses en un bosque y ninguno de los 2 se daría cuenta.-

-Estoy seguro que te aman, pero no tienen mucho tiempo para estar contigo. Si no va a venir nadie, yo sere tu invitado.-

-¿Tu? ¿Que estas tramando?-

-Nada. Pero nadie merece estar solo en su cumpleaños. Ademas, seria mas divertido pasarlo con alguien, que solo.-

-Bien. Tienes razón.-

-Vamos.-

Ambos se divirtieron el resto de la tarde, jugando, comiendo. Rachel reia por algunas cosas que Lincoln le contaba.

-¿De verdad tu hermana siempre arruina las sorpresas?-

-Si, pero no lo hace por maldad. Ella es muy inocente y algo...especial. Asi que hace mucho que no tengo una fiesta sorpresa sin saber que la tendré.-

-Me gustaria seguir hablando contigo, pero se hace tarde. Mi chofer me está esperando.-

-Esta bien. Me diverti mucho. Y creo que tu también te divertiste.-

-Hace mucho que no tenia esta clase de diversión. Pero de seguro que mis padres me estan esperando para su aburrida fiesta. Espero que volvamos a divertirnos algún dia.-

-Es una promesa. Por cierto, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.-

-Rachel. Rachel River.-

Fin flash back.

-No se que puedo decir. Me siento...alagado.-

-Lincoln. Escapate conmigo. Yo puedo dartelo todo. Estaremos juntos, en algun lugar lejos de esta gente y lejos de este pueblo. Tengo residencias en diferentes estados, hasta en Hawai y en Alaska. Denunciaremos a tu familia y a todos los que te hicieron daño. Nadie volvera a hacerte daño. Y viviremos felices para siempre.-

-Yo...no puedo...mi familia...-

-Deja de pensar en esas egoistas que dicen ser tus hermanas y esos tontos que dicen ser tus padres. Tu nunca fuiste un hermano para ellas. Siempre fuiste su esclavo, su chivo expiatorio, y solo te nesecitan para cuando a ellas les conviene. Y no vengas con que tu hermana Leni te ayuda. Si de verdad te quisiera, ya hubiese hecho algo desde hace mucho. Y para tus padres, no eres mas que un ayudante para alivianarles el trabajo que a ellos le corresponde hacer. Piénsalo, desde ahora, no tendras que ser nada de eso, y podras ser tu mismo. A mi lado, todos tus sueños se haran realidad.-

-Rachel...aprecio tu oferta, pero no puedo abandonar a Lilly...-

-Lilly. Tu hermana bebé. Cuando ella cresca, tu familia hará que ella te odie. ¿Valdrá la pena sacrificarte por una bebé a la que van a inculcarle odio hacia ti? ¿Dejaras que se convierta en una criminal como ya lo son todos ellos? Piensalo. Esto no es bueno solo para ti, sino tambien para ella. Podemos acogerla si quieres o entregarsela a una familia buena.-

-Es un punto...pero no puedo dejar que mi familia vaya a la carcel. No duraran mucho ahí dentro.-

-Entonces solo escaparemos juntos y no los delataremos.-

-Yo...yo...no se...No puedo.-comienza a darle sueño.

-(La droga comenzó a hacerle efecto). Lincoln. Te amo. Y no puedo permitir que sigan haciendote daño. Estas tan lastimado que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.-saca un tubo de ensayo.-Un contacto mio le robó esto a tu hermana. Segun unas notas que ella escribio, iba a usarlo en ti. Pero ya lo probe en otra cosa con anticipación.-le salpica en la cara.

De pronto, todo el cuerpo de Lincoln (excepto el traje), comienza a ponerse rojo. Y de pronto, el traje cae.

-¿Que? ¿Donde...?-Lincoln con la piel de color normal mira que todo se habia hecho grande.-¿Rachel?-mirandola desde su altura. Lincoln se habia encogido hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un huevo.-¿Por que...estas...gigante?-Lincoln ya no soportaba mas y cayó dormido.

-Ese fármaco que bebiste deberá sanar sus heridas segun los datos de su hermana Lisa.-Rachel se agacha, recogiendo al empequeñecido Lincoln.-Se ve tan adorable.-Guarda a Lincoln en un bolsillo de su blusa.-Ya tengo a mi Lincoln. Ahora, la ultima parte de mi plan.-envia un mensaje por su celular que decia "ahora".

La alarma suena, y ademas, ocurre un incendio en el laboratorio de química. En medio de todo el alboroto, Rachel aprovecha para dejar a Lincoln dentro de una caja y dejarlo dentro de su limusina. Luego regresa cuando estaban llamando a todos los estudiantes para verificar que no falte nadie. Como Lincoln no estaban, creyeron que fue víctima del incendio, pero como no encontraron nada, suponieron que se fue. Una vez terminada el dia escolar, Rachel se reune con los chicos a los que contrató para pagarles.

-Bien hecho. Nunca nos hemos visto.-les da unas torrejas de billetes a unos chicos.

-Nos meteremos en problemas, pero lo vale.-uno de los chicos al otro.

Rachel sube a su limusina. Estaba sonriendo. Mira a Lincoln aun en la caja, dormido. Luego, saca un pendrive.

-Para que vengarce de unos sinvergüenzas, cuando puedes dejar que otros se desquiten por ti. ¿No lo crees, Josh?-

-Lo que diga, señorita River.-

-Ahora debemos dejar las pruebas en contra de la familia Loud y esos idiotas que dijeron ser sus amigos.-enciende una laptop y comienza a subir todos los videos sobre los maltratos hacia Lincoln.-y ahora, asegurarme que todos ellos paguen por lastimar a mi Lincoln, ¡jajajajajajajaja!-hace un click.

Cuando Lincoln desperto, vio que ya no estaba en la escuela, sino que en las manos de su "salvadora".

-¿Rachel?-

-Ya despertaste, mi pequeño corazon.-

-¡¿Donde estoy?!-

-A salvo, en mi mansión.-

-¡¿Pero por que me encogiste?!-

-Porque era el unico modo de traerte conmigo sin que nadie se percatara. Odio tener que recurrir a estas tacticas, pero no habia otra opción. Ademas, no deberias molestarte conmigo, porque lo hice por amor, y porque tu hermana Lisa ya iba a probar esto contigo y quien sabe que haria despues.-

-Rachel. Por favor...regresame a la normalidad. Debo reunirme con mi familia antes que...-

-En estos momentos, tus padres y hermanas estan siendo buscadas por la policia. O talvez ya las atraparon a todas. Y como en teoria, desapareciste, los van a acusar de homicidio y pasarán mucho tiempo en la sombra. En cuanto a tus ex amigos, quizas compartan el mismo destino.-

-Rachel, por favor. No permitas que mi familia vaya a la carcel.-

-Si tienen suerte, saldran exonerados, pero al final sera la misma sociedad quien los juzgue. Como siempre digo, deja que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ti.-

-Por favor...regresame a la normalidad.-Lincoln apunto de llorar y suplicando.-Debo ir a verlos.-

-Te regresare a la normalidad...muy pronto, mi amor. Cuando aceptes que solo yo te amo y tu tambies me amas.-le rocia un gas adormecedor. Deja a Lincoln que vuelve a quedar dormido sobre una pequeña caja.-Desde ahora, viviremos en el paraiso. No. Aun no. Es muy pronto y levantaria sospechas. Deberia esperar un poco y por mientras ver el espectáculo que ocurrirá.-Mira unos 2 tubos mas.-De acuerdo con esa maniatica de la ciencia, este es el antidoto, y esta cosa podría borrar la memoria. Asi que queria borrarle la memoria a mi Lincoln.-Le saca la tapa y se dirige hacia una maceta con una planta con la intención de derramarla, pero derrepente se queda pensando.-No. Talvez esto pueda servirme de algo.-tapa el tubo y lo guarda. Mira a Lincoln aun durmiendo.-La verdad, me gusta mi Lincoln tanto en tamaño real como pequeño. Deberia mandar a fabricar mas de ese químico encogedor. Despues de todo, tengo la receta y podria usarlo tambien para deshacerme de otras molestias indeseables. ¡Y así podre estar con mi Lincoln para siempre! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

¿Fin?


End file.
